


Thinking of Us - Part Three

by rottendaisies



Series: Thinking of Us [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Misogyny, The South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottendaisies/pseuds/rottendaisies
Summary: it takes quite some time for you to wake up after you fainted, and when you do, you’re in a hospital bed. you squint your eyes and look around the room, groaning softly as you do it.





	Thinking of Us - Part Three

it takes quite some time for you to wake up after you fainted, and when you do, you’re in a hospital bed. you squint your eyes and look around the room, groaning softly as you do it. 

you barely start when you see aaron sitting next to your bed. 

“hotch?” you mumble questioningly, rubbing your eyes. the man smiles slightly, perking up in his seat and dragging the chair he’s perched in closer to the bed. 

“hey, y/n,” he says softly, frowning when you shake your head irritably. 

“what?” he asks. 

“don’t you do that,” you hiss at him, unable to keep tears from brimming in your eyes. his eyebrows furrow in confusion – considering you’re not dead right now, he assumed you would be happy. 

“do what?” he asks again. 

“act like you care about me,” y/n murmurs sadly, aaron sighing as he listens to her voice cracking. he leans forward in his chair and gently nudges your hand with his own, watching in shock as you yank your hand away. 

“i do care,” he’s barely able to say his sentence before you explode. 

“so now you care about me? you’re the one who dumped me, aaron! i was really excited to be with someone after such a long time, and just like that, my happiness just got squashed! someone wouldn’t do that to someone they care about,” you rant at him, only stopping once you’re out of breath. 

aaron listens silently, feeling bad as he realizes the extent to which he upset you. of course, he was upset by their separation, but he did try to set that aside until he could mope on his personal time. 

“i still care about you, y/n, i assure you. if you want to try again, i’d be happy to, but you have to act professionally,” he politely explains, watching as you think it over. he’s unable to keep the grin off his face when you lean in and tenderly kiss him, nuzzling your face into his neck after you pull away. he sighs happily, stroking your hair fondly. 

“when we’re in quantico, you can be more affectionate and call me what you want, but at different precincts, be professional. if you want, we can share a hotel room and you can be as affectionate as you would like,” he murmurs soothingly, chuckling at your excited movement against him. 

 

—————

 

after a long, stressful day of working, sometimes the best thing to do is sit down and be with someone you love. 

you’ve positively hated your day, considering you are in the deep, misogynistic south for a case, and you’ve been told numerous times by creepy male officers that you are very attractive, even too pretty to “get ya hands dirty” in the field of law and justice. it doesn’t help that the main captain is a sexist on top of being a misogynist, so he’s telling you that you can’t go do this and that you need to stay back at the station. your intelligence has certainly been berated several times, so by the time you’re back in the hotel room with your boyfriend, you’re drained. 

sighing as you sling your bag onto one of the chairs, you sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing your face. aaron watches you before turning on his lamp and loosening his tie, carefully removing his jacket, belt, tie, and shoes before tossing them all to the side. 

“are you okay?” he asks cautiously as he slides into the bed, allowing you to curl up against him. 

“those guys were assholes,” you mutter, drawing a sigh from the man above you. he witnessed each and every derogatory comment he made to you, along with the comments and jabs towards the other women on the team, so he gets your anger. he wraps an arm around your shoulders before kissing your temple, starting to rub your skin softly. 

“you’re a smart girl. don’t let them tell you any different,” he murmurs. you hum against him, getting sleepy. 

aaron smirks slightly, knowing how to get your attention. 

“you’re such a good girl,” he says before gently nudging you, effectively gaining your attention. you immediately notice his darkened eyes, growing confused by what he is suggesting. 

“you’re my good girl, sweetheart,” he enunciates, making you grin. the grin falls from your face as you study him, trying to figure out what is going to happen next. he shifts along in his spot. 

“do you want to show me if you’re a good girl or not, y/n?” he asks as he settles on the foot of the bed, his legs spread for you. you nod eagerly before getting off the bed, going and standing between his legs. 

he pulls you closer by your hips, smirking up at you before gently pushing you down to your knees. your eyes come to level with his bulge, hands fumbling with his zipper. you manage to get his hard cock out and gently kiss the tip of his penis, sighing at the warmth and the taste. aaron hums at the feeling, letting his head loll back against his shoulders as he relaxes. 

you continue to lightly tease the man with your lips until you feel his hand carding through your hair, holding it to the side. 

“let’s put that mouth of yours to good use, alright?” he says sternly. you look up at him, relieved to see that crinkly-eyed smile of his. you nod eagerly before taking the head of his cock into your mouth, gently sucking on the throbbing part. you open your mouth wider as you gently take him deeper, humming against him. 

“there you go, sweetheart,” he murmurs softly, moving his upper hand to feel his cock in your throat. you don’t gag against the small nest of dark brown curls at the base of his penis, but you do pull off quickly, resuming your actions of pulling his cock into your mouth, sucking roughly, and letting go with a pop before repeating the process numerous times.  
aaron moans faintly, his chest heaving when he finally cums down your throat. you grin up at him as he pants heavily, squealing excitedly when he grabs you under your pits and pulls you to straddle his lap. the man kisses you deeply, easing his tongue into your mouth sweetly before pulling away. 

“was i a good girl for you, sir?” you shyly ask as you rest your forehead against his neck, tired and ready to get to bed.  
his hands are warm as they rub soothingly over your back. 

“such a good girl, baby. you did so good for me, and im so proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this series! i really liked writing it!


End file.
